


The Hero's Aid

by ChaosIsOrder



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, ねじ巻き精霊戦記 天鏡のアルデラミン | Alderamin on the Sky (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosIsOrder/pseuds/ChaosIsOrder
Summary: [Warning that I may not begin updating this for a short while, I just wanted to put the prologue out there!]Four unique individuals from four different worlds are called into the world of Shinobi by the Rikudo Sennin. They have been summoned to help the heroes of this world to end its curse. They will be met with friendships, hardships and many unexpected experiences along their path to figure out what exactly this curse is and how they're supposed to help.
Relationships: Dino & Killua Zoldyck & Ikta Solork & Masaki Kurosaki, Dino & Sakumo Hatake, Ikta Solork & Namikaze Minato, Killua Zoldyck & Ikta Solork & Masaki Kurosaki, Masaki Kurosaki & Uzumaki Kushina & Uchiha Mikoto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**0.1 Killua is Gon[e]**

Killua watched as Nanika held her hands to his friend’s body, glowing with an aura more powerful than he’d ever seen. He let out a steady breath, knowing that his friend would be okay. If Gon hadn’t made it, he would... Killua didn’t know what he would do. As the light began to fade away, Killua noticed something out of place. Usually, when Nanika was finished, she would go to sleep, and Alluka would come back. But instead, his sibling’s body sat up straight. Her eyes were... different. This was neither Alluka nor Nanika. The eyes were a pale purple, with concentric rings spanning outwards from their centres.

“Your friend has been saved, but a price must be extracted. In exchange for helping your friend, I need your help. Remember: You are the body. You must help the mind and soul, and bring balance to my world.” The voice was deep, and somehow _otherworldly_. Killua couldn’t explain it - not that he got much of a chance before everything went dark. A few words echoed in his mind, and then... nothing. 

_Root out the darkness...  
  
_

**0.2 Masaki’s Light**

Two figures blurred through the skies. Clashing; once, twice, thrice. Masaki looked on - she knew that she should retreat. This was needlessly dangerous, Ryuken’s mother would berate her for it. But the Soul Reaper was struggling, and she had the power to destroy that hollow. No, she had to destroy it. From down on the street, she could feel the monster’s _wrongness_ cutting through the air. Its reishi was powerful; powerful, and malicious. 

Masaki held her hands forward. From her left hand emerged a shining blue bow made of pure reishi, pulled from the air around her. From her right, an arrow formed as she pulled back. She began to shoot at the hollow, arrow after arrow. None would hit. The monster noticed her presence, and disengaged from the Soul Reaper in order to rush at her. _It’s too fast. I can’t aim at it! Well then..._

Masaki knew that she would never hear the end of this. But she could help - she had to help. Enough just sitting around and being an object - a tool through which the Ishida line could be furthered. The beast closed in. It got closer, and closer. Masaki stood, and let it. But she wasn’t just standing around. No, while the monster closed in, she pulled more and more reishi from her surroundings, ready to strike. 

The beast closed in, and bit down. Pain shot through her body, radiating from her shoulder where the hollow had lodged its jaws. If she hadn’t reinforced her body with her Blut, she would have been dead on the spot. But now, she was holding it in place, _fighting_ not to scream from the pain. In the moment she had before the monster would disengage, she let out a powerful burst of reishi from her free hand. The energy tore straight through the monster’s head. 

She expected the creature to fade away into nothingness. After all, that was what hollows did. But something was wrong. The creature was glowing, and heating up. A wave of panic washed over her body - this was the end. This hollow was unlike the others. Not only was it far more powerful, it didn’t even die in the same way. 

Masaki closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. Nothing changed. Pain still shot through her. But no powerful force came to blow her away and end her life. Masaki opened her eyes, and then she saw. Everything was frozen. The hollow looked to be on the verge of exploding. That soul reaper was right in front of her, reaching to push her away and get in front of the impending blast. Something about him wasn’t right, though. Were his eyes always like that? She didn’t get a chance to see him up close, but Masaki would have noticed eyes that stood out that much, and held such _foreign_ power. They were a pale purple, with black concentric rings radiating outwards. 

“You have a choice,” the Soul Reaper said, in a voice that sounded all too weary. As though its owner, because the Soul Reaper was clearly not its true owner, had been through _too much_. “If I let time flow again, this man will die. For you, someone he does not know, he will die.”

“I- I don’t want that! I wanted to save _him_!” Masaki called out, the words coming immediately to her mouth without any prior thought. “What is this choice??”

The eyes looked at her. They seemed to pierce through her, as though looking into the very core of her soul. “Come with me. My world needs your aid. You are the soul. You must unite the body and the mind, and release my world from its curse of hatred. Do you accept?”

“Yes!” Masaki answered, wholly resolute. This Soul Reaper didn’t need to die for her. If she could let him live, and go help others in need, perhaps she could live her life with some true purpose.

The world went black. Something _vile_ screamed out, and Masaki felt a horrible tugging as the darkness closed in on her.  
  


**0.3 Ikta’s Unwanted Duty**

Feeling the rough surface of the roof against his back, Ikta stared up at the night sky. Kusu’s light form sat gently upon his chest, humming softly. _Ascend to the top, huh? Sounds like too much work..._

Considering Chamille’s plan, Ikta had to concede that every part of it made sense. There was no redeeming the empire right now. The power structures were disproportionately hoarded by the ruling class, who acted purely to conserve their power. If they would just listen to _reason_ , none of this would be happening. The Kioka Republic and the Empire would have peace, there wouldn’t have been conflict with the Shinaak, and perhaps Anarai could still be doing his research.

It was all too much. Ikta knew. He knew how this would end. He and Chamille would fight, side by side, to the bitter end. And it would be bitter indeed. Tonight wasn’t the first night he would consider deserting, and Ikta didn’t think it would be the last either. Until Kusu spoke. Or... something else, manifesting a voice through Kusu’s body. Ikta knew his partner well, and Kusu did not have those eyes. A pale purple, with rings of blade spreading throughout. And a weight of power behind them. Who- no, _what_ was that?

The voice coming from Kusu’s mouth was deep and commanding, and otherworldly in a way that Ikta couldn’t explain. “You’re tired of this world, its corrupt powers who listen to no reason. You consider leaving, going far away. Come with me. My world needs you. The body and soul need a mind to direct them. Your mind, your _voice_ could find ears who would listen. You could make change for the better, without the certainty of self sacrifice. Will you come?”

Ikta considered for a moment. He had people he cared for here, who cared for him. He had changes to work for. But he had met his equal in the Kioka Republic. The empire had to fall, and Kioka had a strategist who could make that happen more easily with Ikta gone.

He nodded. Everything went black.   
  


**0.4 Dino Goes Alone**

Romario had gone out for the night - he had a _date_ . Dino had been working hard at convincing the man to put himself out there; he didn’t have to commit his whole life to being Dino’s ‘right hand man’. Whilst the young mafioso admired his friend’s commitment and conviction, he knew too well that serving the Family didn’t mean giving up _everything_ to the Family. 

Left alone with his thoughts, Dino reflected on the recent events. The Vongola kids had come an incredibly long way - even Reborn thought that they hardly needed more guidance. Since the events with Kawahira and the Representative Battles, so much had changed in the Mafia landscape. Just like Tsuna, Dino had never wanted to be a mafia boss. And now? Now he was considering handing over the reins to his family and leading a different life. He loved them dearly, but he just wanted something _new._ Perhaps he would attend university and study teaching?

Dino felt a presence approaching him. For a moment, he suspected it might have been Romario - but it felt _different_. He turned to see a face that he hadn’t expected to come across again, at least for a good long while. The soft face, gentle grey hair and unassuming glasses did little to conceal the complex, intimidating aura exuded by Kawahira.

“Dino-san, how is your evening so far?” Kawahira greeted, a polite smile appearing on his face.

“Quiet. And yours?” Dino replied evenly, unsure of why Kawahira would approach _him,_ of all people. 

“Surprisingly eventful. You have a visitor; someone who has crossed _worlds_ to speak with you. I shall let him through now.” As soon as Kawahira finished speaking, the dark eyes behind his glasses _changed_. Both the whites and the iris turned a pale shade of purple, and concentric rings formed spanning the entirety of the man’s eyes.

“Greetings. The guardian of this world was kind enough to let me in freely. I am glad; this is the last journey I have the strength for. My time is short, so I will be brief. I am in need of assistance - my world is under the influence of a powerful curse. It is a curse which those of my world will be unable to break alone. The mind, soul and body have already agreed - I ask of you to come across and be their guide. What say you to a new adventure?” The foreign purple eyes stared at him piercingly as the not-Kawahira voice spoke in a strangely ethereal tone. 

Dino considered the words. “Will I be able to return?” 

“I do not know. Perhaps one from my own world will be able to send you back when the work is done. I will no longer be around to uphold any such promise. So, what say you?”

Dino shrugged. Everyone would be fine without him, and he could do some good on his own terms. “Sure, why not.”

The world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**1.1 A Natural Affinity (Killua)**

Hatake Kira and Suki had been looking forward to the birth of their child. They longed for the joys of a new being who would take wonder in becoming a part of this world. They longed for the connection and fulfillment that came with raising a child. They hoped that their child would become a skilled shinobi and make the clan proud. Others told them to wait. After all, newborns were known for being hungry, being tired, and crying lots. They knew that there was something off about their son, and they weren’t sure it was good. He seemed disinterested in the world around him. If it was possible for a newborn to be angry, then that was what Killua was. These new parents had no idea how to handle this, and so they did all they could think of. They made sure baby Killua’s needs were met, and they cried.   
  


~  


The first few days of the infant Hatake Killua’s life could be characterised by screaming. Lots, and lots of screaming. He didn’t agree to this - to be taken from everything he knew and given this new life. Moments after everything went dark, after his dearest friend disappeared from before his eyes, Killua became aware that he was in the body of a newborn. Not only was his life stripped from him, but he couldn’t even move around to explore properly. This  _ foreign _ body was weak, clumsy and hard to control. All that the boy had was his memories and a strange, cryptic message. He had been called the ‘body’, and a ‘mind’ and ‘soul’ were mentioned. Were there, then, two others who had been taken from their lives like him? Eventually he would figure it all out. But for now, he just needed to figure out how this damn body worked.   
  


~  


At a mere year of age, Killua was far ahead of his peers. His parents took him to ‘play’ with other children, in the poorly concealed hopes that socialisation would make him more ‘normal’. But he was no child. Putting aside the life he once had, ‘Hatake Killua’ was a year-old child who could walk upright with ease. He could talk  _ in sentences _ even if his enunciation was slurred and broken. He didn’t want to play with toys, or other children. No, he much preferred to spend his time adjusting to this new body. Learning the important things; how to run, how to strike, and how to tolerate pain. 

The first time Killua fell over in this new body was the moment that this all became  _ real _ to him. Killua of the Zoldyck family wasn’t bothered by pain. But apparently that desensitisation didn’t carry over to his new body. When his face collided with the ground, his arms nowhere near coordinated enough to get into position to break his fall, pain radiated through his body. He didn’t just register the presence of the pain - it took hold of his body. That hadn’t happened since the last time he was an infant. That was when it hit him, when he admitted that this was truly real. He wasn’t Killua Zoldyck anymore. He might never see Gon again. All he could do was take comfort that Gon was probably alive and safe, and try to adjust to this new life.  
  


~  


In shinobi clans, it was the norm that when a child was around four years of age, someone in the clan would begin to train them in the use of chakra. Some families began with taijutsu training and knowledge sooner - the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were well known for pushing their children to learn from as early as possible. But regardless of clan intentions, most children only became able to consciously manipulate chakra around the age of four - and that was  _ with guidance _ . 

The Hatake clan tried to keep quiet when Killua, barely three years of age, began showing the signs. Killua understood - groups in positions of power had to be careful with what they shared amongst others. The Zoldycks were much the same. The thing was, Killua didn’t care. When he became aware of this  _ energy _ coursing through his body - an energy with startling similarity to the Nen of his own world - he couldn't  _ not _ take it for a test run.

At first, he tried to project this energy as Hatsu. Though perhaps attempting to create lightning straight away was too ambitious. He could feel the chakra move somehow, but there was no meaningful output. The boy giggled, realising how silly it was to try that first. The other children he was made to spend time with must have thought him rather odd, holding a hand out at thin air and giggling. But Killua didn’t care what they thought.

Reflecting back on the lessons that Wing had taught him and Gon so long ago, Killua focused inward. He brought his attention to the sensation of this energy coursing through his body. This ‘chakra’ didn’t seem to naturally leak in the way Nen did. It all stayed inside Killua’s body, but if he focused, he could direct it to move around. Spreading the energy all over his body at once was hard, and made Killua very tired very quickly. If he instead focused on the energy and moved it to one place, he had more success. Killua committed to practicing it more. Perhaps, if it was similar enough to Nen, his ‘chakra’ would get stronger the more he practiced controlling its flow.   
  


~  


At three and a half years of age, Hatake Killua produced a jolt of lightning from his fingertips. That afternoon, the boy was signed up to attend the Shinobi Academy.   
  


**1.2 A Kindly Family (Masaki)**

Tanaka Masaki was a kindly girl who was always more than happy to help out. Her parents were merchants; their business was in buying fresh produce to sell in Konoha. They worked with farmers and caravans; the average day consisted of carrying goods between market stalls and working hard to sell everything while it was fresh. They expressed their appreciation for their very active daughter, who at six years of age was their most reliable runner and transporter within the city walls. If they needed somebody to oversee the transport of goods, young Masaki would make sure nothing happened. If a message had to be delivered from one stall to another, Masaki would deliver it fastest. At the end of the day, when everyone was tired out, somehow Masaki had the strength and energy to carry crates back inside. 

So it came as a shock when, one afternoon, Masaki announced that she wanted to enrol at the Shinobi Academy. Her parents knew that the work of a shinobi was dangerous - there was talk of political instability, and war could break out with hardly any notice. What place was there for the daughter of a merchant clan in the dealings of shinobi? Of course they said no. From what they could tell, she had the brains, the warmth and the work ethic to revolutionise their business; when she inherited it, they could expand and grow in any way the girl could conceive of. 

The next shock came to Masaki’s parents when, the next day, she announced that she had gone to the academy and taken the entrance exam herself. Though unenthusiastic about it, they were hardly surprised to hear that she had passed and would begin her training in a month. The mild-mannered Tanaka merchants tried their best to persuade their daughter not to go - but she had a stubbornness that certainly didn’t run in the family. Once her eyes were set on something, there was no convincing her out of it. Sometimes, they had the impression that their daughter somehow  _ knew _ what it was like to be denied of one's desires, and had resolved to not let that happen ever again.  
  


**~  
**

There was one more sleep to go before Masaki would finally be a student at the Shinobi Academy. She didn’t know exactly what this ‘curse’ she was brought into this world to fight was. But she knew that if anything big was happening, the shinobi were involved. Though excited, getting to sleep was an easy task for Masaki.  _ Staying asleep _ was not. During the night, some disturbing voice spoke through her mind. It made horrible threats towards her, claiming that it would break free and destroy everything she held dear. There was something familiar about the voice, but she couldn’t place it. Masaki dismissed it as a nightmare, and went back to sleep.

**1.3 A Failed Effort (Ikta)**

There is no fondness to the memory of when  _ that man _ came to the orphanage. Ikta will never forget his face - those  _ dark _ ,  _ uncaring _ eyes and that cross-shaped scar across his chin. He had come accompanied by two smiling shinobi, who were easily forgettable. Word was that it was ‘noble’ for children from the orphanage to sign up to the Shinobi Academy so that they could become strong and serve the village. It was all a load of hogwash, as far as Ikta was concerned. Powerful people were like that anywhere - they just wanted more pawns to push their own agendas. 

Ikta still felt angry and frustrated not only at himself for agreeing to that  _ entity’s _ request, but also because he  _ knew _ that it wasn’t an option. A being with such power - power that could pull someone across worlds - got what they wanted, when they wanted it. All Ikta wanted now was to live his own life in peace. So what if there was some grand design for him? Fuck the grand design. He would avoid notice, settle down somewhere peaceful and conduct scientific experiments for his own interest until he grew old and died. Or so he thought.

Ikta was sure he had done so well masking any appearance of worth or value when those men had come to take their pick of children from the orphanage. He had laid low, pretending to be a simple child solely focused on the toys in his hands. He tried to look glazed over when being spoken to by the shinobi, as though to indicate he had no understanding of what they said. Perhaps, though, he acted  _ too well, _ because he now found himself being led by the hand into a classroom at the Shinobi Academy. 

“How troublesome,” Ikta muttered under his breath.

**1.4 A True Friend (Dino)**

One would think that border patrol was a more relaxed mission... but one would be wrong. Perhaps if the border in question was to the Land of Tea. But no, Dino had been posted at the border to the Land of Rivers. The shinobi village within it, Taki, was not itself a threat to Konoha. It was small, and had a vested interest in staying out of the way. The problem was that beyond the Land of Rivers lay the Land of Wind. There was talk that Suna had it in for Konoha, and so their task was to ensure no Suna shinobi crossed the border. 

It had been quiet for the last week; Shiranui Dino and his teammate, Hatake Sakumo, had time to relax, train and catch up on each others’ lives. Sakumo had recently been promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin, and this mission was Konoha’s ‘productive’ way of keeping him on standby until they had something suited to his skillset. Dino, on the other hand, was still a lowly chuunin. Competent though he may be, he still had ‘incidents’. He was about to qualify for promotion before one of those incidents happened, and nearly cost the lives of several other shinobi.

In his ‘old life’, Dino had been embarrassingly reliant on his Family in order to be a functional human being. He had developed some psychological condition wherein he could only think straight and coordinate his simplest of movements while in the presence of those he had to lead and protect. Some kind of reverse performance anxiety. He had put in  _ work _ to eliminate this ‘quirk’ of his. The Sage of Six Paths - at least, that was his best guess - had brought  _ him _ here to fulfil some purpose, and he needed to be able to work on his own. It was simply unsafe and unreliable to deploy a shinobi who could fumble in the middle of combat. He had been told that once he could demonstrate that he had his ‘quirk’ under control, a Jonin promotion would be waiting for him.

“So Sakumo, any new stories about your baby cousin? He seems to be getting up to something crazier with every passing week!” Dino chuckled, thinking of the little spitfire he had met a year back.

Sakumo looked up from the scroll he was reading. “Oh, yeah. I got news from Suki yesterday that Killua’s been enrolled for the Academy. Of course, he’s too young to start now, but they’ll push him ahead and let him begin classes the year he turns five. Take a guess as to why he’s been enrolled already?”

Dino hummed with intrigue. “The kid’s walking up walls already or something?”

Sakumo laughed. “No, but you would expect that to come first!”

“Come first?” Dino shot his partner a puzzled look. 

“Raiton. The kid made  _ lightning _ .” Sakumo stared directly into Dino’s eyes. The latter was trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. Given what he’d heard of that kid, it was certainly plausible.

_ Could he be one of the three I’m supposed to guide? I guess only time will tell. _


End file.
